


Puppy Tails - Balustrade

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [35]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Puppies, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's experimenting, Gladstone's having fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Balustrade

“John! John!”

John’s eyes shot open and automatically looked at his alarm. It was 7am. Why in gods name was Sherlock shouting like a lunatic? He was well aware that he was only wearing his boxers. Somewhere in the back of his mind he assumed that it would surprise Sherlock’s assailant and give him time to get the upper hand. He grabbed his gun as the wailing continued and ran down the stairs into the living room. There was no-one there.

“Sherlock?” John said sleepily.

“Get off me Gladstone.” Came a grunt from the hallway. John took a deep breath clearing his head and walked over.

There was Sherlock Holmes on all fours his head stuck in the stair rail. Gladstone was taking advantage of Sherlock’s position and having a good sniff of his bum. John put his hand over his mouth and collapsed against the wall laughing. Gladstone meanwhile started humping Sherlock leg.

“John, get your animal off me this instant or I’ll get him castrated.” Sherlock demanded. John cringed and pulled an over excited Gladstone off Sherlock’s leg.

“Gladstone.” John said trying to sound cross. “That was really naughty. You mustn’t do that when Uncle Sherlock has his head stuck in the stair rails.” John burst out laughing.

“They’re called balusters John.” Sherlock grunted. John put Gladstone into his bed and closed the kitchen door. He was going to need both of his hands for the next job.

“How the hell did you get your head stuck in there Sherlock?” John moved around behind Sherlock and got hold of his hips.

“Experiment.” Sherlock replied nonchalantly. John gently pulled Sherlock’s hips toward him feeling his bum make contact with his crotch. Time to think about his favorite cheeses to keep his mind off the shapely rear pressing against him John thought.

“Careful.” Sherlock moaned his ears being pulled by the balusters. Mrs Hudson was making her way up the stairs now.

“Boy’s you do know what time it is don’t you?” She stopped at the first landing her eyes widening in surprise.

“Morning Mrs Hudson.” John said smiling as he continued to try and pull Sherlock’s head loose.

“Oh….” She said her eyes darting around not knowing where to look. She hurried down the stairs. “Try to keep that sort of thing in your bed room.” She shouted up flustered. For the first time that morning John heard Sherlock laugh, his whole body shaking in front of him. John put his hand on Sherlock’s shoulder. 

“I’m going to have to take the balustrade apart Sherlock.”

 

John nursed a cup of tea Gladstone snuggled into his side while Sherlock rubbed Savlon into his sore ears. The balustrade was looking slightly wonky in the hallway.

“You’re going to have to help me fix that after I’ve got some wood glue Sherlock.” Sherlock nodded deep in thought.

“I wouldn’t be adverse you know.” Said Sherlock. John looked over at him.

“Adverse to what Sherlock?” John asked sipping his tea.

“Having sex on the stairs.” John started to choke, warm tea spraying everywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> In a recent interview with MTV Benedict Cumberbatch said that the descriptions fan fiction uses to describe his body are flattering. I'd just like to say I'm not being flattering. Benedict has a fantastic ass!


End file.
